


Amor com todas as suas falhas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Havia algo assustador em amar alguém tão completamente.
Relationships: Abby Lockhart/Neela Rasgotra





	Amor com todas as suas falhas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love with all its flaws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706864) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



A parte mais assustadora de um grande amor era perceber que alguém poderia olhar para todos os seus defeitos e decidir que você ainda era digna de amor. A segunda parte mais assustadora era perceber que você podia amar alguém conhecendo todos os seus defeitos. Abby via a si mesma como uma bomba-relógio por muito da sua juventude, e tinha uma série de relacionamentos ruins para provar que era danificada, talvez até sem conserto. Neela se sentiu perdida e inadequada por toda a sua vida, e nenhuma quantidade de sucesso parecia a convencer de que estava fazendo a coisa certa. E ainda assim, quando estavam juntas, suas falhas não eram um impedimento, mas também não eram ignoradas. Elas se amavam por tudo o que eram, o bom e o mau. E quando estavam juntas, podiam trazer o melhor uma da outra, não porque isso era exigido, mas por quem eram.


End file.
